


A Party Of Green Tea Crepes

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bachelor Party, Comedy, Fluff, Freshmen Trio, Friendship, Hiking, M/M, Mount Takao, Ninja Villages, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Protection Squad, Omegaverse, Robot Restaurants, Tokyo Sky Tree, akafuri - Freeform, onsens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: The Omega Protection Squad (plus friends) takes Kouki out for a bachelor party filled with hiking, tall heights and robots! This will be a day no one will ever forget.





	A Party Of Green Tea Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WRITTEN OVER 200K WORDS FOR THIS SERIES. OH MY LION!!! ♪ヽ(▽￣ )ﾉ/(＿△＿)ヽ( ￣▽)ﾉ♪ヽ(▽￣ )ﾉ/(＿△＿)ヽ( ￣▽)ﾉ♪ 
> 
> I myself do not want a bachelorette party- or any party really. At most, I just want to go shopping and eat out with my friends and family...or have a movie night in...that's it. I'm not a party person. But if I were FORCED to have a bachelorette party, then I would like to have one just like Kouki's or Seijuurou's~ ヽ(愛´∀｀愛)ノ
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

Kouki yawned as he woke up to an empty bed. He blinked a few times, frowning at the unfamiliar room he was in before remembering that he was at the Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo.

Last night had been the last time he would get to see his fiancé until their wedding day, which was already tomorrow.

In just one day from now, Kouki was going to marry his boyfriend, bond mate and fiancé, Akashi Seijuurou.

The omega felt nervous, excited, worried, exhausted, hyper and a bit sick, really.

Bottom line, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

Mibuchi had informed the couple about the western tradition where engaged couples would sleep in separate rooms the night before their wedding day, and they were not to see each other until the ceremony.

So as their wedding planner, Mibuchi ordered them to separate for today and had banned them to even be on the same floor as one another.

The engaged couple and all their guests had arrived at the Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo three days ago, in order for everyone to enjoy and relax themselves before the wedding.

Kouki and Seijuurou had both stayed at the hotel's [royal suite](http://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/accommodations/suites/royal-suite/), but tonight only the brunette would be staying here while Seijuurou would be put into another room. And then on their wedding night, the couple will be staying in the [imperial suite](http://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/accommodations/suites/imperial-suite/) for a night until they leave for their honeymoon in the next afternoon.

The brunette laid down, wondering if he should get up or stay in bed for a little longer, but his decision was made for him when he heard the front door suddenly slam open, giving him a near heart attack.

He stared at his doorway with wide eyes, clutching his blanket as he heard footsteps from the intruders move towards his room.

"Furi! Wakey-wakey! It's time to party!!!" Takao shouted, skipping into the room with the rest of his wedding party following behind him.

Kouki groaned when he saw that it wasn't serial killers and immediately hid himself underneath the blankets. "It's too early to party, Takao. And the wedding is tomorrow." He argued.

Takao chuckled as he sat on the bed, while the brunette's close friends, Kawahara and Fukuda, urged Kouki to pull down his blanket. "I'm talking about your bachelor party, silly!"

"Plus, consider this your congratulation party for getting into University of Tokyo, you freaking genius!" Kawahara grinned brightly as he threw himself at his best bud to give him a huge hug.

Kouki blushed as the room erupted in congratulations and whistles, the omega feeling very shy with all the sudden praise.

The day before (really, just yesterday) he and Seijuurou had made a short trip to the university as soon as they heard that the exam results were out and were excited to see if they had gotten accepted or not.

Kouki couldn't remember much except bursting into tears when he saw Seijuurou's number posted on the board containing all the passers.

And then the omega pretty much fainted when he later found his own number posted up as well.

Even now, he still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten accepted into one of the most prestigious universities in Japan and was now able to attend college together with his bond mate and fiancé.

Kuroko sat on the other side of Kouki as he explained, "Mibuchi-senpai instructed us to keep you busy so you wouldn't be tempted to see Akashi-kun today. Akashi-kun and his own wedding party left just now for his 'bachelor's party' as well."

"Yup!" Hayama chimed in, jumping up and down on the bed excitedly. "Captain took Reo-nee, Nebuya, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine and Momoi with him. But me and Kuroko chose to stay here cause we couldn't let our Omega Protection brother party without us!" He grinned as he placed his arm around Takao.

Takao laughed as he gave a thumbs up. "Hell yeah! But in order for us to have Hayama and Kuroko with us today, we traded them with Kagami- so he's also with the other party. And it helps that both parties are almost even in number now since our party was missing some people since the last two 'mysterious' groomsmen aren't here yet." He explained.

Kouki had informed all the groomsmen/women that he had two final guys in his wedding party, but they we're currently in America and their flight would be arriving the night before the wedding (it was initially on the day of the wedding, but they luckily managed to get an earlier flight).

The pair's flight was so close to the wedding date since a certain male omega had his college interview just two days before the wedding itself. It would be close timing, but the older of the two assured him that they would make it there on time.

"But our bachelor's party will be better than anything Akashi's party is doing!" Kawahara said confidently.

Takao winked. "You bet your basketballs that ours will be superior!"

"I've been wondering this, but aren't you supposed to be a part of Akashi's bachelor party since you're his best man and all?" Fukuda pointed out to Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun and I agreed that it would be best if I were to be placed in this wedding party for today. He was skeptical in leaving his fiancé in certain people's hands for a whole day and he made me promise to keep Furihata-kun safe." The blunette shrugged. "And I already prepared Akashi-kun's party with Mibuchi-senpai's help so I have done my best man duties."

"Hey!" Some of those 'certain people' complained, feeling insulted since they knew they were talking about them.

"Coach and Tae-san will also be with us today and they will be meeting us downstairs for breakfast." Kuroko informed Kouki.

Kouki was blinking at them all, feeling a bit overwhelmed as he absorbed all the information. "But where are we going so early in the morning? It's not even 7 yet." He pointed out.

The guys exchanged a secret grin with each other before Fukuda assured him, "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

The omega looked completely worried as he frowned at them all. "We're not going to a strip club or anything, right?"

Takao gasped, looking almost offended at that. "Of course not! We're not that kind of men- what do you take us for?" But the grin on his face as he said this didn't make Kouki feel comforted at all.

"Don't worry, Furihata-kun. Mibuchi-senpai has already ordered us that we couldn't take you to anywhere dangerous, risqué or illegal. Otherwise, both he and Akashi-kun have threatened to end us." Kuroko informed him, patting his shoulder. Kouki giggled at the threatening looks the group must have gotten from the other two.

"And I will also assure you that since I am Akashi-kun's best man, even though I'm not there, I can assure you that your fiancé's bachelor's party is completely PG." the blunette assured him.

"And besides, even we're not that dumb to do anything too crazy the day before your wedding." Takao shrugged. With that, the beta began to pull Kouki out of bed.

"Speaking of best man...are you finally gonna tell us who you chose to be your man of honor yet?" Both Kawahara and Fukuda smiled up brightly at him.

Kouki snorted as he shook his head. "Nice try, guys. Tomorrow, for sure." The omega was adamant that he would announce his man/maid of honor when ALL of his wedding party was in attendance.

The two pouted but Hayama took Kouki by the shoulder and he and Takao ushered him towards the bathroom. "Now take a bath and dress in the clothes that we readied for you in there! We'll wait for you here so we can get breakfast altogether."

Kouki sighed but allowed his friends to pull him along and practically shove him into the baths.

Freshly showered and dressed, the omega exited the bathroom. "Are we going to the woods or something?" He asked, looking at his sports outfit and comfortable walking shoes with curiosity.

Takao grinned as he zipped his mouth. "It's a surprise! Anyway, let's go and meet up with the girls so we can eat already- I heard that they're serving something called an Italian eggs benedict scented with fragrant black truffles in a white wine zabajone sauce and a side of tapioca and cold azuki natural yogurt. I have no idea what any of that is, but it sounds fancy and I'm eating it!"

The guys met up with the girls and together they all had a nice breakfast at one of the hotel's dining areas.

During breakfast, Kouki told them some of the details about the wedding planning and exactly how much work there was put into it.

He also made a promise that after the wedding tomorrow, he never wants to deal with another wedding (at least not his own) ever again.

"Finding a venue was horrible- I was seriously about to give up on finding one if we hadn't found this hotel. And the clothes shopping! Ughhh....I never want to do that again and especially with the same people- no offense, Coach." Kouki apologized to Riko who was eating across from him.

The omega narrowed his eyes at some of his friends, "I remember calling some of you at the time to come help me out- aren't you supposed to be the Omega Protection Squad? Where was your protection then?" He accused them.

"Sorry, I've been shopping with Reo-nee before and there was NO WAY I'd ever subject myself to that horror again." Hayama shivered.

"I as well with Momoi-san and Kise-kun. I apologize Furihata-san." Kuroko bowed his head slightly in remorse.

"I actually wanted to go but Shin-chan warned me that my horoscope for that day was bad and Oha Asa advised all Scorpios to avoid going out, especially to go clothes shopping, or something annoying will happen to them and worn them out." Takao told him.

Kouki groaned loudly at that. "You should have told me then, Takao! I'm also a Scorpio too, remember?"

After their meals, some of the guys gathered the backpacks that they were bringing along and they all made their way to their destination.

They traveled to the Shinjuku station by rickshaw (Takao was ecstatic that for once, he wasn't the person pushing the cart) and from there, took about an hour's trip by train on the Keio line.

"Where did Sei and the others go, anyway?" Kouki questioned, looking out the train to see where they themselves were headed. The others had made sure to keep him from knowing the station that they were headed to since they insisted that knowing it would ruin the surprise.

"I heard something about a ninja being mentioned." Riko noted, sitting between Tae and Hayama.

"Indeed. Mibuchi-senpai and I decided that everyone in Akashi-kun's wedding party would enjoy visiting the Ninja village today." Kuroko explained to them.

Hayama was looking something up on his phone but making a noise as he showed everyone his screen. "Reo-nee said that they were visiting [Edo Wonderland](http://edowonderland.net/en/). It's a place where you get to experience life during the Edo period. They even get to dress up too- like a lord, princess, policeman, samurai, ninja and others."

"I wonder what each of them chose to dress up in?" Tae wondered.

"I bet Sei is dressed up like a lord." Kouki smiled, wondering if his mate would be taking pictures so he could see the get-up himself.

"The wigs looked hilarious- I wonder if they had to wear them?" Fukuda pointed to the old hairstyles.

"I can't imagine what Shin-chan would be dressed in." Takao snickered, knowing that his boyfriend would be frowning the entire time.

"Although if anyone was going to be a ninja, then Kuroko here would definitely pull it off." Riko grinned.

Kuroko nodded. "I wouldn't mind being a ninja, or a samurai for that matter."

Kawahara whistled, looking at the costumes, impressed. "This all sounds awesome, actually."

Takao nodded. "Yes, but our party will still be much better." He assured all of them.

Getting to their destination, Kouki got off the train and looked around. "Takaosanguchi Station?" He read the sign out loud.

Takao grinned as he held up his hands, showing off the place. "So today, we'll be starting off with a nice hike up [Mount Takao](https://www.keio.co.jp/english/sightseeing/pdf/mt_takao_guide_je.pdf)! Yaaaayyy!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

Kouki raised his eyesbrow. "Mount 'Takao', huh?" He repeated, amused.

Takao winked as he looked very proud of himself. "Us guys were thinking about places that you would be able to have fun but also be relaxed before your wedding. So where else than taking a nice hike up a famous mountain with a ton of sightseeing attractions and views? Also with the super awesome name of 'Takao' in it, how could you not love it?" He grinned cheekily.

The brunette laughed as he nodded his head. "This sounds really fun, actually. I've always wanted to go to this mountain." He confessed.

"Right?" Hayama beamed excitedly since he loved doing outdoor stuff like this. "And it's also something girl-friendly for the ladies to enjoy as well since the mountain isn't too high- not like Mount Fuji, at least." He gestured to the only two girls in their group.

Both Riko and Tae were happy as well, taking plenty of pictures around them.

Kawahara and Fukuda hooked their arms with the male omega, both grinning at his sides. "So, shall we go?"

Kouki nodded happily. "Lets!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Oh, so they're at Mount Takao?" Seijuurou asked, looking over Momoi's phone where a stream of pictures where being posted by the opposite wedding party.

Momoi nodded, smiling as she showed the redhead the group picture the other party took in front of the mountain's entrance gates. "They look like they're having fun!"

Seijuurou smiled as he saw how happy his mate looked as he gave a peace sign in the photo. "I'm glad to see Kouki enjoying himself. I think Mount Takao was a wonderful idea for him." A fresh breath of mountain air was definitely what his mate needed right now, especially since the redhead could not be there with him today and tonight.

The redhead's own wedding party started the day off at an early time since Mibuchi insisted that Seijuurou leave before Kouki woken up.

Aomine in particular grumbled about the time, but soon quieted down when they had arrived at the Tsukiji Fish Market. Everyone's moods lifted as soon as they saw all the delicious seafood and managed to stuff themselves with decadent sashimi and shellfish sets for breakfast.

After the fish market, they went to the Edo Wonderland where everyone dressed up as the character of their choice- Aomine and Kise were ninjas, Mibuchi wanted to be a princess but since none of the women's kimonos could fit him, he had to settle as a samurai instead with Kagami. Murasakibara on the other hand, was also very large so all he could fit in was the average townsperson's clothing.

Midorima didn't want to dress up, but eventually the others forced him to dress as a policeman, which was what Nebuya was dressed up as well.

Momoi placed her phone back into her kimono just as their rickshaw stopped in front of the Jigoku Temple (otherwise known as the Temple of Hell). There was an abnormal amount of familiar-sounding screams coming from the temple.

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow as the noise. "I see- or more accurately, hear- that Daiki, Ryouta and Kagami are inside as well. Shall we go and rescue them?" He offered the sleeve of his own yukata to the pink-haired girl.

Momoi rolled her eyes, taking his arm. "Stupid Dai-chan. He already knows that he can't handle ghosts and he still goes in there anyway." She sighed. "Well, I guess we should go and help them."

The pair, a feudal lord and a princess, shook their heads fondly as they entered the temple, loud shrieks and yelling included.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Munching on a manju bean cake that the group had gotten, Takao pointed at something up ahead. "So which trail do you guys want to take?" He pointed to the map showing each of the different routes that they could take.

"Since this is Furi's day, he should choose what route he wants to take." Riko told him.

Kouki looked at the map carefully, choosing what would be the best route for all of them. "I think we should take.....the first route, The Omotesando Trail, seems to be the most popular and has most of the attractions so I would like to go up that trail. The Biwa Waterfall Trail seems to be the hardest and I don't think it would be a good idea to get so tired just before the wedding so let's skip it. So for going down...I think the fourth route, The Suspension Bridge Trail would be fun."

Takao grinned as he agreed with that game plan. "Let's do it!"

The group made their way to the first place of the trail, which they were given a choice to take either the cable car or the chair lift up to the Takaosan Station.

"Ahhhh.....as I thought. Taking the chair lift was the right choice." Kawahara sighed as kicked his legs in his seat and looked at the beautiful greenery around them.

Fukuda took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. "The breeze feels great!"

Kouki and Kuroko sat together on their chair lift and pointed out some of the flowers that they passed by, conversing with the girls who were traveling a few feet behind them about what kind of flowers they could spot blooming in the area.

"Everyone! Say Takao!" Hayama called out, aiming his selfie stick with his phone attached to the end so it could get a good shot of the four pairs.

"TAKAO!" They said yelled out cheerfully. The photo ended up especially good with their own Takao's mouth wide open in hysterical laughter at everyone calling out his name.

Getting off the chair lift, the group made their way towards the shops and bought themselves some tengu-yaki (black bean-filled pancake, like a taiyaki shaped as a tengu), mitarashi dango (grilled sweet dumplings), crisp cucumbers topped with miso paste and honeyberry (blue berry honeysuckles) ice cream.

Snacking on their treats, the first place they came by was the Monkey Park.

"Ohhhh....they're so cute!" Tae gushed, pointing to some monkey babies that were playing on top of a wheel.

"Hey! That one looks just like your brother, Tae-chan!" Takao laughed as he pointed to a monkey in particular with distinguished eyebrows. Tae giggled at the resemblance.

"Oh, that looks like something I should let you guys do for training." Riko grinned as she pointed to a couple of monkeys that were pulling themselves along a high rope.

All the Seirin members sweatdropped at that. "Please don't, Coach." Kuroko immediately told her.

"Here, Coach! I got you and Tae a monkey plush keychain." Kouki added, giving the cute little stuffed monkey to the girl as a distraction.

Riko immediately squealed, forgetting what she had said before as she thanked them. She had always had a soft spot for cute things.

After they had gotten to throw some food for the monkeys, they walked up the trail further, stopping to admire and take pictures together with the Tako-sugi (octopus root cedar- a tree with roots that looked like octopus tentacles).

"I pray that I get married like Furi too one day. But please give me someone very hot for my wife, please." Kawahara prayed, rubbing the top of the octopus god statue. Kouki and Fukuda only giggled behind him.

Taking more pictures at the Joshin Gate and the Buddhist Stupa, the group got to make another choice between taking the Otoko-zaka or the Onna-zaka routes.

"God! I thought we were taking it easy today!" Fukuda complained as the group (minus Tae) ran up the long steep stairs of the Otoko-zaka. Tae on the other hand, opted to take the easier slope route called the Onna-zaka.

Riko laughed, feeling only exhilaration as she ran up the stairs easily, being the first in front. "Think of it as a race, Kawahara! Besides, it's good to get a little exercise to stretch out the muscles and pump the blood up!" She called behind her.

"Ughhhh...how does she run so fast?" Takao huffed, with Kouki right in front of him, panting too hard to reply back.

"Whoa! This is awesome! Wait up, Coach Lady, I'm catching up to ya!" Hayama was completely cheerful as well and having the time of his life as he ran up the stairs, close behind Riko.

Tae was waiting for all of them at the top, and the whole group had to wait an extra ten minutes for Kuroko to arrive, who had lagged horribly behind and needed to catch his breath when he finally did reach them.

After their short break, they went back to their leisure pace and took more pictures with another tree, Tengu no koshikake sugi and the Shiteno Gate where there was a tengu statue, the long nosed goblin.

They also laid on the ground as they took an upshot photo of the Shidare-zakura (weeping cherry trees).

"Ooooh....and here's the Yakuoin Temple!" Takao waved his arm towards the large temple and one of the main attractions of the mountain.

To the right of the main gate, Shitenno-mon, was a statue of Shungen Daitoku. The group made a bow before it and then made their way through the gate into the temple precinct.

They then washed their hands and rinsed their mouths at the stone basin built beneath a simple roof supported by wooden pillars.

Bowing again, they ascended the flight of steps leading up to the Main Hall. The Nio-mon Gate stood at the top of the stairs, providing access to the Main Hall.

In front of the hall, they bowed again and threw their offerings into the offering box, before they made their prayers to Izuna Daigongen with their hands clasped palms together.

"May the wedding turned out alright tomorrow." was Kouki's prayers as he closed his eyes and clasped his hands.

"May I get a hot girlfriend by the end of this year." Kawahara prayed also, beside him.

Kouki opened his eyes and gave the other an amused look. "How many times are you gonna pray for the same thing?"

Kawahara didn't look at him, too busy praying, but he did reply back with, "I'll stop asking when my prayers are finally answered."

After making their prayers, still with their hands together in the prayer position, they recited the mantra “Namu Izuna Daigongen,” envisioning the form of the deity in their minds.

When they were finished they all walked around the temple, hearing the story being told by an elderly man about the origin of the Tengu gods.

"Look, O-mikuji (fortunes)!" Tae pointed at the box displaying pink kanji written on it.

Each of them took one fortune (they decided to do the love fortunes) and looked to see what they got.

Kouki, Kuroko and Riko got 'Great blessing' (dai-kichi, 大吉).

Hayama and Tae got 'Middle blessing' (chū-kichi, 中吉).

Takao got 'Small blessing' (shō-kichi, 小吉) while Fukuda got 'Half-blessing' (han-kichi, 半吉).

As for Kawahara..... "YOSH! 'Future small blessing' (sue-shō-kichi, 末小吉)! I'll take it!" The alpha grinned as he tied to fortune to a string/wire where the other fortunes were.

With everyone happy that they had all gotten blessed and there were no curses handed to them, they continued on their way towards the summit.

As they hiked up the path, Takao began to sing a song in order to liven things up a bit- with no more attractions around until they reached the top, it had gotten too quiet for the beta to handle since everyone was too focused on getting to their final destination.

" _Bring back the catalyst 'a simple way to best'. And rhythm like this never ends. Sometimes your voice reached to me. Because I don't want to face the fate._ " He rapped to one of his favorite songs, [Catal Rhythm](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nnpKdbocrZg) by OLDCODEX.

" _YOU FEEL LIKE YOU COULD FLY?!!!!_ " He shouted, making the rest of the group (plus the strangers around them) to jump and look at him with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" Riko snapped, throwing a stray stick at him. She had recognized the song he had sang during Seirin and Shuutoku's training camp a few years back. Back then, she was amused by the hawk-eyed player's singing, but now she just found it annoying.

"Takao, how about something less hard rock please?" Kouki suggested to him, not minding the other singing as long as it wasn't too loud and harsh.

Takao looked thoughtful for a moment before opening his mouth again, " _I suddenly realized, it's too late to look back on, what I've lost once I've lost it. I should have kept conveying that, what a frustrating story line...._ "

"Hm, this song's good." Kuroko commented listening to the other sing. "What is the title?"

"I think it's also from OLDCODEX but it's called, [Lantana](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mExwpTO03p4)." Kouki replied, relieved by the other's softer song choice.

" _I'm always by your side, but I know what is going on~_ " Both Hayama and Kawahara how joined in with Takao to sing.

For the rest of the hike, the group sang together as they all found it something fun to do and that singing helped them to stay cheerful and kept them from feeling too tired. It also made the time pass by much more quicker.

When they neared the top of the mountain, the whole group were singing along to a song called [Ambivalence](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pBvi2SLrA0I) by SCREEN mode.

" _Send it to you. Let loose the wish; until it reaches a sky that leads to a promise. No matter how many hundreds, how many thousands of times, yes - stand up tall! We believe that we can manage to bloom~_ " Everyone laughed as Takao and Hayama 'battled' one another as to who could hold out on the final note longer.

Riko clapped her hands when they finally made it to the top. "Okay boys- and Tae-chan- quieten down now. We're here!"

At a height of 599m, standing at the top of Mount Takao felt amazing and truly felt like one had accomplished something.

Although the trail they had gone on wasn't too difficult, it still made them all a little sweaty and the cool breeze from the top was a welcoming addition to the spectacular views one could see from the summit observatory.

Thankfully the weather was nice that day so they got a clear view of Mount Fuji from ahead, and got to see its very top. And from below, they could also see Tokyo and Yokoyama as well.

Kouki took in a deep breath, loving the refreshed feeling he got as he felt like he was standing at the top of the world. "This feeling's amazing. It kinda feels similar to when Seirin won the winter cup, right now." Kouki smiled.

"Yeah, I sorta feel the same way like when Rakuzan won the tournaments too." Hayama agreed.

"Oh, then I guess I don't know that feeling since Shuutoku hadn't won, even once." Takao sighed sadly, though inside he wasn't really seriously sad.

"Ah! Sorry, Takao!" Both Kouki and Hayama gave their friend a reassuring hug. "But your team were always in the top three and made runner up constantly, you know." Kouki pointed out.

Takao laughed as he hugged the both of them back, grinning widely. "Yeah, it's all good. Besides, standing here on this mountain, while having a great view of Mount Fuji which is the king of all mountains kinda makes me feel like we're only just the runner up, huh?" To that, everyone laughed at the comparison.

"Nah, Takao totally beats Fuji any day." Hayama winked. Takao laughed louder at that, completely delighted and full of pride for his namesake.

After taking a lot more pictures and rehydrating with the snacks they had bought earlier and cold beverages they got at the shop on the summit, the group finally decided that they were ready to head back down.

They chose a different trail (#4) to descend the mountain. It was pretty similar and just as beautiful as to the trail they used when going up, but this time they needed to cross a bridge.

The Miyama-bashi bridge was long at 36 meters and there were also beautiful views of the broad-leaved deciduous trees including Fagus japonica, unique to Mount Takao, that they hadn't seen during Trail 1.

"You guys are the worst!" Fukuda screamed as Kawahara, Hayama and Takao jumped up and down the bridge when they learned that the beta was actually terrified of heights. The rest of their group just shook their hands as the devilish trio giggled while they jumped, making the beta curse at them even more.

The fourth trail was much more like what true hiking should be, surrounded by nothing but nature. But even without all the attractions, Kouki still enjoyed this trail because it was much less crowded than the first trail and more relaxing (even with Takao and Hayama once again singing as they hiked, this time to GRANRODEO songs).

They eventually made it back to the same point that was connected to Trail 1 and soon, they were going down using the cable car this time.

"Wow, this ride is pretty steep." Tae pointed out, their cable car was at an angle that made riding down the mountain more exhilarating and a little scary, to be honest.

When they were once again at the bottom of the mountain, everyone stretched out their bodies once more. They had plenty of fun climbing Mount Takao but couldn't deny that they were very glad that it was done now.

To rest their tired bodies, Hayama was the one to announce this time that they would take some time to relax at the [Keio Takaosan Onsen Gokurakuyu](http://www.takaosan-onsen.jp/english/bath.html)\- a hot spring bath house that offered a variety of gender segregated baths.

As the girls went off to bathe in the separate baths they've chosen (the sauna and then a cold bath), the rest of the men gathered together and decided to soak in the Natural hot springs outdoor rock baths where they could enjoy the soft touch of the natural spring water called 'water for beautiful skin' which bubbles up from 1,000 meters underground. They chose the warm bath since Kuroko couldn't handle the hot one.

"Haaaaaahhh....This is exactly what I'm talking about." Takao sighed as the spring water hit his tired muscles.

"Man, this hits the spot." Kawahara agreed, resting his back against the smooth rock.

"I had so much fun, today. Thank you guys for bringing me here." Kouki said shyly, looking down as playing with some of the water in his hands.

Hayama chuckled as he pointed out, "Don't go thanking us yet, Furi. There's still plenty more to come- the day isn't over yet you know." Kouki smiled, looking forward for more to come.

"Umm...I think Kuroko's passed out guys," Fukuda voiced out, sounding worried to borderline panicked as the blunette had sunk underneath the water earlier and had yet to resurface.

After their relaxing baths and resuscitating Kuroko back to life, they changed into the street clothes that they had brought inside their bags and met up with the girls so they could have a late lunch.

They ate at Takahasiya, where they ordered the famous Tororo Soba (soba noodles with grated yam). They also ordered some sweet egg omelet rolls and tempura to eat on the side.

With full bellies, the group finally said good bye to Mount Takao one more time before they moved onto their next destination.

"So the next place on our list is....[Tokyo Sky Tree](http://www.tokyo-skytree.jp/en/)!" Takao announced when they finally arrived at the tall tower.

Getting out of the car, Kouki looked up at the world's highest free-standing broadcasting tower before turning towards his friends with a raised eyebrow. "You guys really love high places, don't you?" He said with amusement.

Everyone, minus Fukuda of course, grinned as they gave him a thumbs up.

"Getting into University of Tokyo, and marrying one of the richest men in the world....you're already gonna be reaching for higher places, Furi. So why not start now?" And with a wink, Takao grabbed the omega by the arm as they all entered the building.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"They're at the Tokyo Sky Tree, now." Mibuchi noted as he looked down at the photo that was sent to him, walking down the cobblestone road with Seijuurou and Murasakibara.

After a delicious lunch of soba, rice bowls and plenty of meat, the group split up once more to look around the place.

They had all soon realized as soon as they had arrived at the wonderland that they couldn't all travel together around the park without an argument breaking out every five minutes.

So in order for them to enjoy themselves, they decided that it'd be best to go their own ways and to just hang out with whoever they wanted. They promised to meet back for only lunch and until 4:00 pm where it would be closing time and they can head back to the Chinzanso hotel for dinner and get some early rest for tomorrow.

Seijuurou was perfectly fine with this idea since now he would be able to enjoy himself and not need to handle playing babysitter to Aomine, Kagami, Kise and sometimes Midorima. Everyone else were pleasant enough.

"I wonder if I could get them to buy me a Tokyo banana from there." Murasakibara wondered, eating his dango. The purple giant was actually pretty easygoing to hang around, just as long as he had his bag of snacks with him.

"Let's not disturb their fun, Atsushi." Seijuurou told him gently. "I will buy you some onigiri after the show, is that alright?"

Murasakibara's eyes lit up at the compromise and soon, the trio entered The Grand Ninja Theatre to watch a few ninjas slaughtering one another.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Why did we need to come here again?" Fukuda whined, nearly trembling as he was forced on top of the glass floor to get his picture taken.

"Because it's fun." Hayama told him simply, making a peace sign at the camera.

"And why are you so scared here when you were perfectly fine on the summit?" Riko raised her eyebrows at him.

"Because I wasn't looking down at the ground then and imagining falling to my death!" Fukuda yelped when someone jolted him from behind jokingly. "I made sure to keep my eyes firming on the sky!"

The group mostly took pictures of themselves at the Tokyo Sky Tree. When they got to the top, the view was very nice, but after coming from Mount Takao which was higher than the Sky Tree and had breathless views of nature, Kouki wasn't really wowed right now.

As they exited the Sky Tree souvenir shop, Takao noticed something outside and suddenly his eyes lit up as he was hit by an idea to make this visit more interesting. "Guys, wait here- I'll be right back!" Everyone had confused frowns on their faces as they watched the beta sprint off to another direction.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Takao." Kouki said, his voice completely even as he looked at his grinning friend at his right. "I'm 100% sure that Sei, Reo-nee AND Midorima-kun are going to kill you for this."

Takao didn't look deterred at all by that as he continued to look very proud of himself. "I don't mind. At least what a way to go, right?"

Kouki and Takao were currently dressed up in a dark blue body suit, with rubber boats, gloves, goggles and a helmet. Right now, they were cleaning the large glass windows of the Tokyo Sky Tree.

As strange as it sounds, cleaning a few windows weren't the reason why they would be killed if the others found out.

No, they would most likely get murdered because they were cleaning windows....on the OUTSIDE of the Sky Tree tower, 450 meters above ground on a gondola and even though their cleaning tools were attached to lanyards to prevent them from dropping down, they themselves were not attached to any harnesses to prevent themselves from falling off and dropping.

Kouki questioned Takao again about exactly how the beta had gotten permission for them to do this.

"I just told the big boss how I wanted to give you an experience of a lifetime at the Sky Tree because today was your bachelor's party." Takao explained innocently, waving at their friends who were below them on the other side of the glass, taking pictures of them together with a few other visitors.

The omega didn't buy it one bit. "That's all you said?"

Takao shrugged, "Okay, I may have mentioned that your fiancé was the heir of the Akashi empire and after they had made their calls to confirm it, they gladly gave us permission to be out here- BUT at least they made sure we were dressed up properly and we even have an experienced worker here to watch over us." He gestured with his cleaning tool at the older man who was also with them on the gondola.

The old man bowed his head, "I assure you that I am a highly skilled worker and have worked at this job for many years. We have taken all the safety measures and the gondola itself has vibration control with fall prevention functions. There is nothing to worry about, Furihata-sama." He promised.

Kouki opened his mouth to reply, but he clamped shut when a strong wind came at that moment and made the gondola shake a little (vibration control, his butt).

"Whoa!" Even Takao was caught off guard at he clutched onto the sides of the shaking gondola.

Kouki gritted his teeth as he held on for dear life, before turning to the old man with a tight look on his face. "For some reason, I don't think I can stop from worrying even with your assurance." The old man chuckled, already used to handling first-timers.

"But, Furi! I just wanted to make this an experience you'll never forget. This is your bachelor party and it just doesn't sit well with me if there was even one part of today that wasn't good enough. At least now you can say that you've worked in the highest place in Tokyo! You can't get more crazier than that!" Takao pointed out.

"Oh, I'm well aware about how crazy this all is." Kouki assured him.

"But is this something that you would consider to be glad that you could do, even just once?" The beta urged.

Kouki paused, "Yeah, as crazy as this all is, I'm really happy that you did this for me. I do wish that maybe I wasn't doing this the day just before my wedding, but in the end, at least I can honestly say that this has made my visit to the Tokyo Sky Tree very memorable." He confessed to the other.

The smile on Takao's face was the brightest and most sincere the omega had ever seen on him yet. "Then that's all that matters."

Kouki sighed as he shook his head. "You are really an insane and wonderful friend, you know that?"

Takao grinned. "Aww, thanks Furi. Oh! And head's up." Kouki looked to where the beta was pointing at and saw that his friends had move up to the floor above them and Hayama had his phone out to take a nice photo of them (and with that angle, it showed exactly how high up the two were and that they obviously had no harness attached to them neither).

"Say cheese, Furi! And you too, oji-san!" Takao called out, making a peace sign as the old man also put up a peace sign of his own.

Kouki gave one more sigh before also smiling along as well.

The three men managed to clean a few more windows (that was one of the deals Takao made- they would be allowed to go out on the gondola as long as they did clean a few windows) before the winds began to worsen and the three had to be pulled back up due to safety reasons.

"You guys looked great!" Tae gushed when the duo had made their way back to where the rest of the group were.

Hayama showed them the pictures he took. Kouki and Takao (plus the old man) were smiling at the camera, with a very perfect view of the rest of Tokyo bellow them.

"Make sure no one sees this, okay?" Kouki warned him. He just knew Seijuurou and Mibuchi would freak if they saw their dangerous stunt.

Hayama nodded, "No problem. Oh, and I'll send you guys a copy of the photos later." He assured them.

"How was it being on the outside?" Kuroko asked, curious.

"It was really scary, but I believed in Takao and the kind oji-san that everything would be okay." Kouki confessed to them, making Takao grin widely.

"No wonder people call that window cleaning activity, '[Tokyo Aozora Soji](http://www.tokyo-skytree.jp/en/enjoy/aozora/)' because it really was like you guys were 'cleaning the blue sky'." Riko informed them.

"Yeah, I couldn't really tell that there was a glass so it really looked like you were cleaning nothing." Fukuda chuckled. "But yeah....I myself would never do what you guys did in a million years."

Kouki chuckled also as the group made their way to the exit. "I might do that again one day- it was exhilarating." He admitted.

"And hey. At least we did some risk-taking on this trip. Since Mibuchi forbade us from sky diving and bungee jumping, this was the next best thing." Takao winked.

Everyone decided that they would walk to their last destination since it was nearby- also, it would be more fun that way.

As they walked down the street, Tae pointed to a crepe shop nearby and asked if they could stop and have a snack there, to which the others agreed.

"Look! There's a green tea special menu!" Kouki pointed to the sign near the shop.

"It's this month's-only special." One of the employees informed them.

"Okay, I'll go with the Green Tea Tiramisu & Green Tea Whip Crepe." Kawahara announced.

"I'll have the Strawberry Green Tea Brownie Crepe then!" Hayama raised his hand.

"Isn't having tiramisu and brownies in a crepe a bit too much?" Kuroko commented, getting the standard Banana choco cream crepe with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm going with the Blueberry cream cheese crepe." Fukuda agreed.

"I think it's fine as long as you guys finish it all." Riko said, she and Tae both ordering the same crepe- Strawberry chocolate and cream crepe.

"I'm going the savory route, guys." Takao grinned, going his own way and ordering the Chicken, cheese and basil sauce crepe.

Kouki took a few minutes to make his decision before finally pointing to one of the crepes. "I'll get the Green tea cheesecake creme brûlée crepe." He ordered. It was overboard, but since it was his bachelor's party, the omega figured it was okay to go a bit over-the-top today.

They had to wait a few minutes before they finally got all their orders. Getting the standard flavors, Kuroko, Fukuda and both the girls enjoyed their crepes.

Hayama and Kawahara loved their crepes, not caring that with all the ingredients inside, their crepes weren't even really considered a crepe anymore.

Takao devoured his savory crepe, loving the basil sauce so much that he asked the employee for extra.

Taking a bite of his own crepe, Kouki hummed as he looked at what was exactly inside of it.

On top was the creme brûlée with a bit of green tea syrup over it. Underneath that was the cheesecake and under that was a whole load of whipped cream. And then finally at the bottom was the ice cream.

"There's a lot of whipped cream, but I like it." Kouki said, also noting that because the ice cream was on the bottom, it was pretty much half melted by the time he got to it.

Even though it was Japanese bad manners to walk around while eating, the next destination was a ways off and Takao informed them that they had a reservation that they needed to make.

By the time everyone was done with their crepes (Kuroko only finished half of his and gave the rest to Takao who was grateful since he had started to want something sweet after his chicken crepe) they finally hit the street where their final destination of the day was.

Kouki's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when he realized exactly where they were.

"What the hell?" He looked at his friends with an incredulous expression.

"There's no way Reo-nee would approve of this!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Where are those idiots?" Midorima sighed, clearly irritated as he pushed up his glasses on his nose and clutched the Nyan-mage products he had gotten at the souvenir store.

Everyone in their group (minus two people) were gathered together and we're back to wearing their regular clothes again. Edo Wonderland was closing soon so they were readying to leave. But unfortunately two of their members, Kagami and Aomine, were nowhere to be seen.

"Are they still not answering their phones?" Seijuurou questioned, looking towards Mibuchi and Momoi who were trying to call both the missing boys.

Mibuchi sighed as he shook his head, pressing his end button again. "Tai-chan isn't picking up."

"Neither is that baka Dai-chan." Momoi scowled, ending her call also.

"Maybe we should go and look for them?" Nebuya suggested, taking a huge bite of the meat skewer he had ordered. Midorima sighed loudly, finding it a nuisance to find the two imbeciles while Murasakibara was drooling at Nebuya's skewer at the side.

Seijuurou looked thoughtful. "Does anyone know any place here that may have any competitions that were offered?" The redhead had a feeling he might know where the missing two would be.

The group thought about it before Murasakibara lazily mentioned, "Ahhh...I think there was a ninja place here where you could do ninja stuff."

Momoi nodded. "That's a good idea, Mukkun! I'm sure that the two are there!"

Making their way to the ninja grounds, they were finally able to spot their two friends having a heated fight as they battled with wooden sticks.

"Oi, you idiots! It's closing time already!" Midorima shouted, giving them a hard scowl.

"Dai-chan! You having even dressed yet! And neither have you too, Kagamin!" Momoi scolded them.

Seijuurou only looked amused. "Aren't those swords only for the use of children?" He questioned.

One of the staff informed them that this attraction was only for young kids, but the two had ended up getting into a fight and had ended up breaking sixteen swords in total. Seijuurou, of course, assured them that he would pay for all his friend's damages and for any replacement of equipment.

"Okay, you two. You have both had your fun so please change out of your outfits and let us enjoy some dinner back at the hotel." Seijuurou ordered them, using his 'captain' voice with some alpha command to it.

As soon as the words left the redhead's mouth, both Aomine and Kagami stopped fighting and shivered at the commanding tone in the alpha's words, before immediately hightailing it to the changing room.

Midorima gave another sigh. "We really should have just left them here, Akashi." He pointed out to the redhead.

Seijuurou chuckled as the rest of them headed back to their car. "It would have been very rude to the staff if we had left those two with them, Shintarou."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"There's nothing to worry about, Furihata-kun." Kuroko assured the brunette, who had refused to take a step further.

Kouki gave him a look, "Nothing to worry? You guys took me to Kabukicho!" He cried.

Kabukicho was an area in Shinjuku that was known as Tokyo's red-light district. Surrounding them were plenty of host/hostess bars, pachinko parlours and love hotels lining the streets. And it was the number one place that Kouki had warned them that morning that he DIDN'T want to go to.

"Okay, I know that this probably looks bad-" Kawahara started out before Kouki interrupted him.

"It does" The brunette agreed wholeheartedly.

"But we did promise you that we would not take you to a strip club and swore our lives to Reo-nee and Akashi that we wouldn't do anything sexual, dangerous-" Hayama continued but was also interrupted by Kouki.

"You guys failed at the dangerous part earlier." He corrected, giving Takao an accusing look.

"We swear, Furi- the place that we're taking you will be completely safe and legal. Remember that I'm here also and you know that I'll always watch out for my team." Riko reminded him.

Kouki felt a bit better after getting his Coach's reassurance, but he was still suspicious as to where the group were taking him.

Walking down the street, the omega couldn't help but blush at some signs or shop windows showcasing questionably lewd kanji and a few images of women in different states of nudity (that was the politest way he could put it).

But Kabukicho didn't end up being as raunchy as Kouki had initially feared- he had found the majority of the place okay and very lively in fact, every building lit up with bright lights. As long as they stayed on the open streets together with the crowd, then they were perfectly okay (of course, they made sure to avoid the dark alleyways or any suspiciously dark establishments they passed by).

At some points, various people- hosts, hostesses, strange dodgy solicitors- would come up the group and ask them to visit their shop. But most of them would leave when the group politely denied the request- and if anyone tried to continue to press further, they would have Riko's Boston crab hold to deal with.

Kouki actually liked how cool everything looked with its brightly colored and illuminated signs, the interesting samurai restaurant they passed by and he even spotted and got a pic of a real life-size Godzilla!

Finally, they made it to their destination and Takao waved his arm towards the place with a wide grin. "And here we are~ the pièce de résistance and final conclusion of your bachelor party.....The Robot Restaurant!" He announced.

"[Robot Restaurant](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rLFaNX4WkZ0)?" Kouki repeated questioningly, looking at their final destination. The entrance was brightly lit with gaudy colors and there were two woman humanoid robots in the front where you could sit on their laps (which of course, they all did and took a group picture too).

"Yup. But even though this is a 'restaurant' this place isn't really popular for its food." Hayama explained to him.

Kuroko nodded. "We are here for entertainment purposes only. We will be taking our dinner back at the hotel. And do not worry, Furihata-kun, there is no age restriction here and even children are also allowed inside as long as they are accompanied with a parent and only during certain hours." He reassured the omega.

Kouki nodded in understanding before turning to Takao with a raised eyebrow. "...Fine. It actually does looks fun. BUT there seriously better not be any strippers or stripper poles in there." He pointed to the restaurant as he said this.

Takao winked at him before he latched onto the omega and began to steer him inside the place. "I swear that there are no strippers here. But no promises on the stripper poles." With a laugh, they all entered the strange place.

Tiny corridors with brightly coloured murals and images and three dimensional sculptures hanged from the ceilings. It would make a person feel disconnected from reality and focus on the strange world of robots. And indeed, Kouki could spot a number of robots around- especially those 'fembots' and transformer-like robots.

They were greeted by a host and taken to a lift where they were carried up to a large bar and lounge area. Everything was glitzy and gold and psychedelic to say the least.

They took their seats where they were immediately offered various drinks and food. But they all agreed to just skip on them so they could focus solely on the show.

"What exactly is the show about?" Kouki asked, his voice raised a bit since the inside of the place was filled with lots of loud chatter and music.

"According to their website, the shows last for about two hours. They are divided into different acts." Tae replied, showing her phone to him. "The show a combination of robots and traditional Japanese elements."

Kouki nodded, twirling the glow stick that were handed out to everyone in the audience. He figured that this show was also popular with tourists as he spotted a great number of foreigners in the audience as well.

The show soon started and the omega found himself mesmerized by all the lights and sounds.

The opening act was a dance that nodded to traditional Japanese kabuki-style theatre with the girls dressed in traditional Japanese historical outfits (but shorter in length and more modern-looking, of course) banging on taiko drums.

After that, the second act was more on the raucous side with the dancers performing atop miniature remote-controlled stages that glided up and down the catwalk as others marched and played instruments.

"I thought you promised there were no strippers." Kouki called out to Takao, looking specifically at some girls in skimpy-anime style outfits...or more like lingerie... hanging upside down from poles.

Takao grinned and as he winked, "They won't take their clothes off, I swear. And I did say that I made no promise about the stripper poles." He smirked.

Between each act, the stage hands helped the performers dismount from the stages and readied the set for the next part of the show. Here, the audience could stretch out and be visited by some of the vendors to buy more food and drink.

The next act was a skit. In a skit set on a faraway planet, two performers dressed as cavewomen rode atop a dinosaur robot each as they battled other robots invading from outer space.

This was Kouki's favorite part as he enjoyed the part with the machine guns being shot off and he cheered along with everyone else when one of the cavewomen were being eaten by the large dinosaur robot at the end.

At one point during the show, several performers were dressed as robots as they rode neon-lit one-wheeled motorcycles around the set.

Amidst the pulsating electronic music and a matching laser light show, giant remote-controlled robots rolled down the stage, and the fembots made their appearances with the performers on the fembot's lap as they rode around.

From the flashy glittery lights, lasers, pyro-technics and wall-to-wall giant screens, Kouki found it all loud, full of character and fascinating. Not once was he bored during the show.

After a brief intermission, the show's final act unloaded not only a phalanx of robots, but a LED airplane and a neon-lit motorcycle as well.

"So, Furi! Are you having fun?" Kawahara yelled out, needing to raise his voice over the crowds chanting that was being encouraged by the performers.

Kouki looked around, seeing everyone's bright fun faces and even though their group wasn't touching any of the alcohol, they we're happily screaming along with the crowd to, "Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody~!"

Kouki laughed as he looked back at his friend with a wide smile and gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah. I'm glad you guys took me here!" He finally admitted.

And if there was one more thing Kouki had to admit, out of all the activities they had done that day, the Robot Restaurant was the one where the omega truly felt as if he was actually having a bachelor party.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Haahh....today was wild, huh?" Hayama sighed, drying his wet hair as he came out from his the shower.

Kuroko, who was assigned as the blonde's roommate, nodded as he took a sip of water. "I am relieved that we all managed to give Furihata-kun a a very fun experience at his party."

Hayama grinned as he took a swig of his own water. "Tell me about it. I'm just glad that everything went without a hitch- especially the robot place at the end. I was seriously worried that Furi would have refused to go in at all."

"Furihata-kun can be quite adventurous when he wants to be." The blunette pointed out. "I was very proud of him when he hung from the outside of the Tokyo Sky Tree."

Hayama agreed. "Yup. And damn that Takao- I really wanted to be the one to join Furi on that gondola." The beta pouted, still resented over the fact of losing janken with the Shuutoku beta.

"Oh hey, did you see all the photos I took from today?" Hayama asked his roommate, going to the blunette's side of the room and sitting beside the other on his bed.

Kuroko looked over and had a small smile on his face as the blonde showed him their pictures that day.

Everyone smiling happily at the summit of Mount Takao and the lovely photo of Kouki and Takao hundreds of feet above ground, hanging outside the Sky Tree.

"Ooh, and look at this one. It's my favorite!" Hayama said excitedly, showing his fellow beta one of the last group photos they had taken that night.

After the show, Takao and Riko both gotten permission to take pictures together with all the robots that were in the show.

The result was of one crazy and chaotic photo of them all- showing Kouki and Kuroko in the middle of the picture, both on the laps of the famous fembots, which were both lit up and arms moving. Tae was posing next to the skimpy-outfitted performers with Riko at her other side, the coach happily beating the large Taiko drums. Kawahara and Fukuda were on top the glittering merry-go-round horses with a few of the showgirls in bikini-like cosplay. Hayama himself was on one of the lit-up one-wheeled motorcycles to the right.

And on the left of course was Takao, who was hanging upside from the mouth of the dinosaur, grinning like no tomorrow as he was clearly being devoured.

Kuroko chuckled as he looked at the photo. "Please send me a copy of this photo and the Sky Tree photo, Hayama-kun." He politely asked him.

Hayama nodded as he stood up to go back to his bed, sending the photos right away. "No problem....and send,"

As Kuroko turned on their tv to see what was showing, he looked back at his phone before turning to the blonde. "Hayama-kun? Are you sure you sent me the photo? I haven't received anything yet." The blunette questioned when he still received no message after five minutes had passed.

Hayama frowned, "Are you sure? My phone says that it's sent, though." He searched through his phone to see what was up.

The blunette turned back to the tv to change the channel. After a minute or two, a loud gasp from the blonde made Kuroko looked back at him with questioning eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Hayama's face was paled as he turned to look at the other with wide eyes. "I accidentally sent the photo to Reo-nee instead." He said, voice full of horror.

And as if to confirm his statement, there was suddenly a loud screech that could be heard clear-as-glass through the hotel walls.

The two roommates looked at one another with wide eyes before suddenly rushing up.

"Takao, it's Hayama. Code Reo. I repeat, it's a Code Reo! I accidentally sent the Sky Tree and robot photos to Reo-nee and I'm sure that he is gonna kill- ACK! Someone's banging on our door! Kuroko! Teach me misdirection so I can escape also. Kuroko? Where are you? Kuroko? KUROKO!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also my early birthday gift to Kouki (Nov. 8) and also my own (Nov. 7) birthdays!  
> ʚ♡⃛ɞ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊наppע ෆ⃛ вiятнᎴдע ෆ⃛ τσ ෆ⃛ ౮࿆ʂ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
> 
> It's finally time....the next story in the series is Kouki and Seijuurou's wedding day! And of course, you are all invited to attend their ceremony and reception~ (/^-^(^ ^*)/


End file.
